The invention relates to a new and distinct perennial St. Augustine grass discovered on a sod farm near Samsula, Fla., in proximity to plantings of the St. Augustine grasses Bitterblue, Floratam, and an undefined Mississippi grass. The parents of SS-100 are unknown. The grass SS-100 was propagated asexually at Samsula, Fla. and at a test site in Mt. Pleasant, S.C. Asexual propagation was carried out by cutting stolons into segments, each segment containing at least one node, and planting segments directly into the soil and into plug trays. SS-100 is a distinct, asexually propagated variety of St. Augustine grass. The designation SS-100 is short for Sod Solutions-100, which may also designate this plant in commerce. It is also anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym Palmetto as a tradename. The plant is so identified in portions of the drawings of this disclosure.